You Wouldn't Have Done It
by jeeesxx
Summary: Spoilers for 'Two for the Road' Skate starts out as Jate. When you love someone, you let them go, but not if you don't have to.
1. Last Night

You Wouldn't Have Done It

Sawyer awoke next to Ana, who was wearing his shirt. "What the hell?" Sawyer said, confused about what had happened. "Oh yeah, now I

remember." Sawyer said to himself with a grin on his face. The grin quickly disappeared when he heard Kate and Jack talking, and walking over to his tent.

"Son of a bi-atch!" Sawyer said under his breath. He quickly got dressed, and opened his tent flap, walked in front of his tent, and closed the flap. "Mornin Sawyer." Kate said with a smile on her face, Jack quickly getting jealous. "Mornin to you too baby." Sawyer said with a cocky grin. Sawyer kept blocking his tent entrance more and more. "Can I talk to you for a sec Sawyer?" Kate asked. "Why not?" Sawyer said looking at Jack, trying to make him jealous. Him and Kate walked off talking, occasionally bumping into each other.

Jack noticed Sawyer acting strange, so he decided to see why. He opened the flap, and saw Ana lying there, in Sawyer's bed. Sawyer saw Jack go in his tent, and ran up the beach, so he could get Jack out of there before he saw Ana. Kate didn't know what was going on, so she ran after Sawyer calling his name. This caused a lot of commotion. The whole camp's attention was directed at Sawyer's tent.

"What the hell are you doing in my tent?" Sawyer yelled. "I could ask Ana the same question, and why is she in your shirt!" Jack snapped back, as Ana woke up. Kate heard Jack yell that, and her eyes actually started watering. Ana stood up, grabbed her pants, and put them on. Her face had turned red, and she was about to cry, like Kate. Then, all of a sudden, Sun came out of no where, and said "Everybody lets give them some space, just get back to what you were doing." Kate stepped into Sawyer's tent, with the other 3. Sawyer looked her in the eye, and was about to say something jerky, when he saw a tear fly down her face.

"What's going on in here?" Jack asked demandingly. Sawyer, nor Ana could bring themselves to say anything. Sawyer was still staring at Kate, when all of a sudden she simply walked out of the tent, trying to pretend nothing happened. Jack ran after Kate, who was halfway down the beach 2 minutes after she left his tent.

Kate sat on the sand, letting the tears roll down her face. She didn't know why this affected her so much. Why did she care? Why did she want to know if anything was going on between Sawyer and Ana? She knew what happened, but she didn't want to know. But all these questions kept shooting through her mind, like dogs chasing cats. "Why are you crying Evie?" Kate said to herself, as Jack approached.

He sat down next to her. "Evie?" He asked curiously. Kate looked over at him. He had a sweet smile on his face, and she didn't know if it was because Sawyer wasn't very high on her list, or was it because he wanted to make her feel better? She decided to go with the second one. "What?" Kate said. "You called yourself Evie." Jack said, looking at her cry over Sawyer. "My name isn't Kate. It's Evangeline." Kate told Jack. "Evangeline. That's a mouthful." Jack said chuckling. Kate smiled and said "When my mom got remarried to this psycho guy, who turned out to be real dad, she changed my name. She changed it to Katherine. She didn't want him to know my name, so when I grew up I could run away, and he wouldn't be able to find me." Kate told him, looking him right in the eye. "Why would he come try to find you?" Jack asked confused. "Because he was in love with me, but I wouldn't let him touch me, so………. he beat me." Kate's eyes began to fill with some more tears, but she wiped them away. "I'm sorry, I didn't-" He was cut off by Kate. "Don't."

"Please don't tell anyone." Ana said looking at Sawyer. "Don't worry, I aint gonna tell anyone." Sawyer said to Ana, while he cleaned his tent. "Evie!" They heard Jack shout in the distance, and they didn't know who he was shouting to, so Sawyer and Ana peeked out of Sawyer's tent, and saw Jack catching up to Kate on the beach. They were both smiling. Kate turned her head and saw Sawyer. She quickly turned it back to Jack, and they kept walking.

A/N: Okay. Sorry I know a lot of Jate stuff. Don't worry it'll get better. I know it's weird that I'm having her real name be Evangeline since her name is Nicole Evangeline Lilly in real life, but I felt like it so I just did it. The whole Sawyer and Ana situation where they ya know, will be on Two for the Road, in real life. Well that's what the script said.


	2. Guilty As Charged

A/N: CowboyswithDimples- Sorry, about the message I sent you. I was thinking you were talking about my story "If I Could I Would Do It Again". So sorry about that, but I can't give you spoilers, because on my computer, it won't let me send messages or login. So when the computer works right again, I will talk to you about it.

Guilty as Charged

As Kate and Jack walked to the hatch together, all of a sudden they heard noises in the bushes.

Out came Sawyer. "Freckles, I gotta talk to yah." "Not now Sawyer." Jack replied for her. Sawyer just ignored his comment and said to Kate "Yah comin or not?" "Fine." Kate replied. "I'll see yah at the hatch Jack." Jack didn't want to, but he walked off.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Kate asked when Sawyer stopped walking. "Well," Sawyer started. "I wonna talk to yah about Ana and me." Sawyer finished. "I don't care about Ana and you Sawyer. For all I care you guys could go have a bunch of kids." Kate aid coldly. Kate started walking off, when Sawyer grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me." She said. "No." Was all he replied. "Not until you admit it." "Admit what?" She asked confused. "That you do care. That you do make mistakes. And with Ana last night, I don't even know if that was a mistake." When Sawyer said last night with Ana hadn't been a mistake, Kate's eyes quickly filled with tears, but none of them left her eye, except for one. It rolled fastly down her cheek, landing on Sawyer's hand. He felt it.

"Well." He said waiting for her reply. "You know what! Fine! I do care! I care because with you I can be myself. I care because nobody has ever wanted me, except you, and your the one person I feel safe with on this island! Actually your the only person I feel safe with in this world Sawyer! I care about you more than anyone!" Kate yelled, sobbing. Sawyer didn't know what to say. So he decided to be himself and just say "Guilty as charged." He let he go, and started walking off, when she said something.

"That's not fair!" "What's not fair?" Sawyer yelled with a slightly scary voice. "I just told you something I was never going to tell anybody, and you just walk off? What if I said I loved you? Then would you just walk off!" Kate didn't even know what she was saying, until it was all out. "What would I do? What would you do when I told you I loved you, that I do love you?' Sawyer yelled. Same as Kate, he didn't realize what he was saying until he said it. Kate started to fall to the ground, crying, when Sawyer caught her. She cried in his arms for what seemed like hours, but could have only been minutes. Neither one of them knew.

TBC...

Okay I know I'm evil, leaving you with that, but if you want soem spoilers, email me to give me ideas, and I will give you some hints, not total spoilers.


	3. Loving You

Loving You

After a while, Jack started to get worried about Kate. It had been about an hour since she went to talk to Sawyer, and she hadn't come back. Kate. He had always loved that name, and he loved saying it. Katherine, Kate, Katie. It just had so many nicknames. As if it were on cue, Kate showed up right when he said her name.

When she arrived her eyes were red and puffy. "Kate? What happened?" Jack asked walking over to her. He started to hug her when she said "Don't touch me." "What happened?" Jack asked looking at her. "I talked to Sawyer. He always got arrested, so he knew about a lot of cases, and he knew who I was. He said someone turned me in, because they spotted me staying with an old man in Sydney. Guess who it was." Jack knew what she was talking about.

"Kate I'm sorry. I didn't know you then. I was just trying to save people." Jack said softly. "Trying to save people!" Kate yelled. "What did you think I was some crazy cereal killer!" "I didn't know. How could I?" Jack said. "That's right, you didn't know!" Kate yelled tears coming down her face. "You don't know! You don't know me! You don't know what he did to me!" Kate yelled again, almost falling to the ground she was so much. "He? Who's he?" Jack asked. "Just leave me alone, let me live my life!" Kate screamed starting to walk out of the hatch. "Kate wait!" Jack yelled. "No, I won't wait! I'm going!" "To where? Sawyer's tent!" Jack yelled. "Yeah to Sawyer tent! You wonna know why? Because I love him!


	4. The Truth

The Truth

Jack woke up in late morning, sweat beads rolling down his face. "Beep, Beep."

"Time to do the code." He thought.

4 8 15 16 23 42

He walked over to the sink, and filled a glass of water. He drank it down pretty fast.

Just then, Locke and Eko walked in.

"Morning Jack." Locke said eating a piece of fruit.

"Hi." Jack replied.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go now." Jack told them.

They nodded, and he walked out of the hatch.

When he got to the beach, he saw Kate sitting down by the ocean.

He walked over to her, an sat down beside her.

"Hey." Jack said.

"Hi." Kate said.

"Do you hate me?" Jack asked.

Kate looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" She asked. "You think I hate you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why would I hate you?" Kate asked him.

"Because yesterday you said I turned you in, and that you loved Sawyer, and I think you said you hate, but I'm not sure." Jack said.

"That was a dream, Jack." Kate said. "None of that happened." Kate laughed.

Jack laughed a little bit.

"So you gonna tell me the rest of this dream?" Kate asked.

Jack laughed.

"I don't think you would like it that much." Jack told her.

"It was a dream, Jack." Kate laughed.

-------------------------------------------

In the jungle, was Ana, putting her shirt back on, and Sawyer leaning on his hand watching her.

"You tell anyone about this, I'll kill you." Ana Lucia said, walking away.

"I guess that takes cuddlin off the table." Sawyer smirked.

------------------------------------------

"So you dreamed Sawyer and Ana had sex, then we found out, and I talked to him, and then I thought you turned me in?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Jack told her.

Kate laughed, "That's pretty funny actually."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Jack said sarcastically.

Kate just kept laughing, when Jack saw Ana coming out of the jungle.

She walked over to him.

"Hey." She said,

"Hi." He replied.

She sat down next to him.

Kate was still laughing.

Ana looked at her weird.

Jack patted her on the back.

"Kate, you can stop laughing now." Jack said.

"I'm sorry, I just love that line, 'You know why, cause I love him.'!" Kate laughed. "Classic."

Kate got up, and walked away laughing.

"I missed something." Ana said.

"She's just laughing about my dream last night." Jack said.

"Must've been funny." Ana said.

"Not really." Jack told her.

Sawyer walked through the jungle, only to bump into Kate, who was still laughing, even though the dream wasn't funny.

"Freckles, you alright there?" Sawyer asked.

Kate tried to nod while she continued to laugh.

He waited a minute, and she was still laughing.

"Freckles, what the hell?" He said.

"I'm sorry, okay, okay, I'm calm." Kate said, and took a deep breath, which caused her to laugh some more.

After about five more minutes, she stopped.

"Ya'll right there?" Sawyer asked


End file.
